


Love at First Sight

by internettygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean, Cas is good at describing things, Fluff, M/M, except himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internettygirl/pseuds/internettygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is blind, and Cas is good at describing things and people to Dean, except for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here. Apologies if it's bad. Also I was inspired for this by a picture I saw on Tumblr, if I can find it I will link it.

Cas sat down next to Dean, and guided his hand to his chocolate ice cream, before picking up his cup of mint ice cream and starting to eat. Dean's hand searched for Cas' and Cas quickly slipped his hand into Dean's, making his boyfriend smile.

 

_"I wish he could see how beautiful his smile is."_ Cas thought making himself smile.

 

Dean suddenly broke their peaceful silence and asked "Can you describe the park in front of us?"

 

Cas grinned. Dean had asked him to describe the same park over and over again, he said it was because he liked the way Cas described it differently each time. Cas gave in and started to describe the trees, and the different people there. Dean turned his head toward Cas and enjoyed just hearing Cas speak.

 

Cas was in the middle of describing the playground when Dean interrupted him "Can you describe yourself?"

 

Cas gulped and ,for the first time since Dean had known him, was speechless. "...D-Dean...I mean...yeah okay."

 

Dean waited patiently as Cas took his time and collected himself before saying in a shaky voice "I-I have black hair, um really blue eyes...and uh I'm shorter than you..."

 

Dean frowned "Come on Cas, you can do better than that. I know you can."

 

Cas bit his lip and frowned "I-I'm trying Dean, I just..." he shook his head, "I don't know..."

 

Dean kissed Cas' cheek and smiled "It's alright, why don't you continue with describing the park."

 

***

A year later Dean's family was able to pay for a surgery to help Dean see again. It was a very emotional day for everyone, and Castiel was anxious. He wasn't sure how Dean would react to being able to see Cas for the first time. When the surgery was over, they only let family in first, so Cas shifted from pacing to sitting down and nervously bouncing his leg up and down.

 

Thirty minutes after they let Dean's family in, Sam, John and Mary walked into the waiting room, smiling. Mary had tears of happiness in her eyes, and Cas quickly got up to hug her when they entered. Mary wiped her eyes, and patted his arm, "Go on." She said, "He's been asking about you."

 

Cas didn't know if he wanted to run to Dean's room, or if he wanted to never reach it. Eventually he reached Dean's room, and slowly opened the door. Dean was staring out of the window, moving his head so he could see the world outside his hospital room. Cas stepped into the room and said "Dean?" in a small voice.

 

Dean's head whipped around and he stared at Cas breathlessly, "...Cas?"

 

Cas gulped and nodded, fearing his boyfriend's reaction to seeing him.

 

Dean fast walked towards him "Look at you, just look at you." His smile was huge as he looked Cas over. "You're...You're _beautiful_!"

 

Cas stood there shocked. He hadn't expected Dean to react this way, and no one had called him beautiful before.

 

Dean grinned up at him "I must have some serious skills if I could land someone like you blind."

 

Cas laughed at that gazed at his now seeing boyfriend, "So, how's it feel like to see?"

 

"Cas it's amazing! An wow, now I know why you were speechless in the park, when I asked what you look like."

 

Cas gulped, "Oh, you remember that?'

 

Dean nodded, "Of course, the day Cas was speechless. I'll never forget it and now I know why."

 

"What do you mean 'now you know why'"

 

Dean gazed at Cas with adoration and smiled even more warmly than before, "There are no words to describe how perfect you are Cas."

 

Cas grinned widely up at Dean and pulled him down for a sweet kiss, "Same goes for you, babe."

 

Dean suddenly ended the kiss and stood straight up "Oh my god!" He shouted "I haven't even looked at myself yet!"

 

Cas snickered as Dean called the nurse for a mirror. Overall the day couldn't have gotten any better.


End file.
